An Unfair Fate
by sweetheart00
Summary: Life can't be better when your nemisis is dead and you've finally found the man you can spend the rest of your life with, right? Wrong! For Kagome, that means leaving the Feudal era and the man she loves, forever. But Fate wasn't done with her just yet
1. Amber is forever

**Heyy all,**

** so I'll make this really quick. I just had this random Sessh/Kag Idea and I decided to write it, if you're regular readers of mine, thank you I luv you, if not, well then, welcome. this is only going to be a two shot, and I should have the next part up real soon. I hope you all like it**

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair," Kagome cried into the arms of the silver haired demon she loved.<p>

The battle was finally over, it had been 4 long years and now at 19, Kagome felt like her life was over. It had been a fierce battle, but everyone had come together to defeated Naraku, but it had taken a lot out of everyone, and in the end, a few lives. When everything was done, and the dust cleared it wasn't only Naraku who had died that day. In a formal ceremony the bodies of the hero's of Feudal Japan were laid to rest, Kouga, Ayame, Hachi, Keada, and Kohhaku. The people also honored the spirit of Kikyo, who had, in the last moments, allied with the others and helped defeat Naraku, and in the end, she too was destroyed.

But right now, as Kagome stood with the man that she had fallen so in love with, it felt like her world was crashing down around her. The Jewel was complete, and that meant the Well would seal and she would never see him again. It was funny that out of everyone in Feudal Japan, it was him she had fallen for, but neither one of them could resist what their heart told them. Kagome could remember the day she realized that she had fallen for him, and he too, had fallen for her.

_:Flashback:_

_She was 17 then, it was a very cold day, but she didn't care, Kagome couldn't stay in the village just then, she had to get out of there, away from 'him'. After two years of having her heart broken by Inuyasha, she just couldn't take it anymore. Walking to a small river just inside a glad of tall tree's that she had found a few months before Kagome sat at the edge of the river bank, glancing down at her own reflection. The two years she had spent so far in the Feudal era had done well for her, her skin was tanned from constantly being outside, and her complexion was clear and soft, and she had a good build from all the exercise. Even her hair had become longer and smoother. But her usually bright happy eyes and beautiful smile were momentarily missing. Finally out of ear shot of the two demons that she traveled with, Kagome let her tears fall and let out a small cry of heart break. She knew this day had been coming, but it still hurt to a degree. She would always be second best, and he would never see her as anyone other than the copy. Inuyasha only had eyes for Kikyo, and Kagome finally had to accept it. _

_The crying girl never even noticed when another Demon came up behind her, "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, human." His cold voice came from behind her._

_Kagome didn't turn, but instead quickly wiped her tears away, although she knew he could smell the salt, she was still embarrassed that she hadn't sensed him coming. Kagome knew she wasn't in any danger, after the first year and a half of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru constantly fighting, Sesshomaru, much to his frustration, had to call peace because of the young girl that traveled with him, since there were certain questions that even the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru couldn't talk about with a young girl. Which is where Kagome and Sango came in; Sesshomaru needed them to help Rin as she became older and entered her early teens. The girls were of course more than happy to help._

"_Please just go away Sesshomaru, I just want to be alone," Kagome sighed quietly._

_There was silence and Kagome thought that maybe he had actually listened and just left. The tears Kagome had been holding back moments before__ forced their way forward, a few escaped out of the corners of her eyes. But it turned out she had been wrong, he hadn't left. Kagome nearly screamed when she saw Sesshomaru kneel beside her sitting form. Cupping her chin in his hand Sesshomaru turned her face so she was looking up at him, and using his thumb he wiped away the few renegade tears._

"_What did Inuyasha do?" He asked calmly._

"_He didn't do anything," Kagome sniffed._

"_Then there should be no reason for your tears," Sesshomaru said. He looked down at her a moment longer and then stood to walk away._

_But before Kagome could realize what she was saying, she whispered ever so quietly, "she tired to kill him, but still he loves her. Wha-what's wrong with me? Why can't anybody love me?"_

_Again Kagome was slightly surprised when Sesshomaru walked over to her once more and extended a hand, taking it tentively, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her feet and looked seriously into her eyes._

"_Someone does love you, you just haven't opened your eyes enough to notice that he's always been right in front of you," Kagome didn't understand what he was saying, but when she opened her mouth to say so he stopped her, "And whether or not Kikyo has tried to kill him, that is no indication that she doesn't love him. I've tried to kill you before haven't I?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as his words sunk in. Had he really meant what it sounded like? But he couldn't, after all he was Sesshomaru, the cold, human hating Lord of the Western Lands._

_Kagome looked up at him to find his molten golden orbs filled with anxiety and hope. She shook her head, "You're lying! You're making fun of me!"_

_Before Kagome could even blink she felt Sesshomaru's surprisingly soft lips press against hers in a small yet passion filled kiss. When he pulled back he was still only inches from her face and his whispered, "This Sesshomaru never lies."_

_:End Flashback:_

Sesshomaru was running his clawed fingers through Kagome's hair in an attempt to sooth her, but in all reality he was just as broken up. Although just by looking at him you would never know, Kagome was the only one who could read him.

"I waste 4 years of my life for this jewel and all it does is take me away from the person I love," Kagome cried softly into Sesshomaru's white Kimono.

"If it hadn't been for that Jewel I never would have met you, my koi, (Koi - Term of endearment)" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded knowing he was right. "Have you said good-bye to everyone else?"

"Yes, Sango and Miroku and I said good-bye this morning. And I left a letter for Inuyasha, he's off sulking about Kikyo," Kagome said. In truth Inuyasha never knew about her and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha still believed that Kagome loved him, and from time to time he would flirt with her, but Kagome never reciprocated.

Sango of course knew Kagome was acting different the moment she had returned to the village the night Sesshomaru confessed his love, and of course Sango had let Miroku in on it, so Kagome had confided in both of them. Shippo was also aware of the relationship, and he approved, he even took to calling Sesshomaru Father, when Inuyasha wasn't around of course.

Kagome had got quiet good at sneaking around, and many times, when there were no leads on Naraku Kagome would claim she had a test and go through the Well, where she would wait a few minuets before masking her scent and coming back through the well and going to meet Sesshomaru, who had already met with Shippo. Shippo would always accompany them and they would go to Sesshomaru's castle where Shippo would play with Rin, who had taken to calling Kagome Mother. Sango and Miroku would make up excuses for Shippo disappearing when Inuyasha was around.

Kagome pulled back form Sesshomaru's embrace, "you'll take care of Shippo won't you? He's still only a pup."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "I would never let any harm come to our pup." Kagome's heart swelled at his words, Shippo was their pup, just like Rin was their Daughter.

Kagome could feel a pulling sensation inside of her, like her soul was being pulled towards the well, and she knew it was time. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes for the last time, she could tell he knew what she was about to say.

Moving away form Kagome, Sesshomaru unclasped form around his neck a silver chain Kagome had never before seen. He handed the article to her, and upon closer inspection Kagome found it wasn't just any normal piece of jewelry. The silver chain was incrusted in small sparkling diamonds all the way around, and hanging for the encrusted chain was a dazzling gold tint diamond.

Kagome gasped up at Sesshomaru, "Sesshy, I can't-"

He cut her off, "It is the Amber Diamond. It has been handed down to the First born Male of the Takahashi Family for centuries. It is to be given to the woman we wish to Mate. Kagome, you are the only woman I have ever loved and you are the only woman I ever will love. We are being pulled apart by Fate, but I wish for you to have the Amber Diamond, so that you will always remember that I love you, and only you. And I can know that had we been able to stay together, you would have become my Mate."

A few tears escaped from the corners of Kagome's eyes, no one had ever said something so beautiful, and not to mention that was probably the most Sesshomaru had ever said at one time. With her heart beating a mile a minuet and a goofy smile plastered across her face Kagome nodded, "Yes. Yes of course I'll keep it. I'll always wear it and never take it off. Oh Sesshomaru I love you." Kagome cried, embracing him tightly one last time.

"And I love you my Koi, only you." Sesshomaru replied, holding her tightly to him, before he swooped down for their final Kiss. A Kiss that both would remember for years to come.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Cursing the man who invented Alarm clocks Kagome groggily pulled herself from the comfort of her large bed. She could hear her Room mate Ayumi in the next room also getting up.

Walking over to her bathroom Kagome turned on the shower. Letting the hot water pound against her body and relax her tense muscles. After washing her hair and face Kagome stepped out from the shower and pulled a big towel around herself, she then grabbed another towel and began to towel dry her hair. Approaching the steam covered mirror Kagome leaned forward, and with one hand whipped the condensed water away so she could see her reflection, but what she saw only helped to bring her mind back to her dream. Reaching up gently Kagome placed her fingers on the Delicate Jewel which hung from her neck.

It had been three years since she had to say goodbye, three years since the last time she had seen him. And every night after that she would have the same dream, their final moments together. The only thing she had left of him, other that the Amber Diamond, which never left her neck, just like she promised.

But her whole world was about to change, Fate wasn't done with her just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well that's it for this chapter (obviously, lol) I hope you all liked it so far. thanks for reading.<strong>

**Sweetheart**


	2. Myth or Memory

**Sorry I took so long to update, it's hard to keep all my stories up to date! Hope you're still reading.**

**Summary: Life can't be better when your nemisis is dead and you've finally found the man you can spend the rest of your life with, right? Wrong! For Kagome, that means leaving the Feudal era and the man she loves, forever. But Fate wasn't done with her just yet.**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed to herself as she watched her students finish off their exams with a half and hour left in class.<p>

She cleared her throat, "Alright, it looks like everyone is done, would the last person in every row please collect the tests and bring them up to my desk?"

And obediently the student in the last seat of every row clambered up and grabbed their peers' tests and placed them in a pile on their teachers' desk before once again sitting down.

Kagome smiled, "well, either you're all smarter than I gave you credit for or the test was to easy. I hadn't planned on doing anything else today, and I can't let you out this early. So do you have any ideas?"

"One of the girls near the back raised her hand before speaking, "didn't you grow up on a shrine? Why don't you tell us one of the legends you know?"

The rest of the class either nodded or voiced their agreement. Kagome laughed, "Alright, I can do that." Sitting oh her desk Kagome crossed her legs at the knee, "Lets see…. Well how about the one about the Priestess of the Future and the battle for the Shikon No Tama?"

The class cheered in acceptance, and sat forward to listen to their teacher speak.

Taking a deep breath Kagome began the tale, "Many years ago there was a young girl, it was her 15th birthday when she had somehow fallen through a well on her family's property, but it wasn't any ordinary Well. This well took her 500 years into the past, and when there the young girl was attacked by many demons who were all seeking a Jewel called the Shikon no Tama.

The Shikon no Tama was a powerful Jewel which had disappeared many years before when it's previous protector ordered it burned with her body when she died. The Jewel had brought nothing but pain and sadness to the life of the Miko who had protected it. It was the cause of the deception and betrayal between her and her half-demon lover. There was another Half-demon, who was after the jewel, so he killed the Miko after she had pinned her Half-demon lover to a tree, where he was meant to forever be locked.

But after many years had passed and the poor Half-demon stayed pinned to the tree, and the Jewel had gone missing, the young Girl who fell through the well managed to free the Half-demon form the tree. But she had also brought the jewel back to the past with her.

It turned out that the young girl was actually the reincarnation of the past protector of the jewel. And the Shikon had been sealed in her body, only to be ripped out when she was attacked by another demon. And in an odd turn of events the Shikon no Tama ended up being shattered into hundreds of shards and scattered throughout the lands.

So the Young girl, who was a Miko herself and the half-demon began their journey to collect all the shards. That is when they met their adversary, the evil Half-demon who had originally deceived the Miko and her lover causing her death and him being pinned to the tree. He wanted the Jewel for evil. so the race to collect the shards began.

The young Miko and half-demon ran into many people and as the time passed a few companions joined them in their quest for justice against the evil half-demon. The met a monk, demon slayer, fox-demon pup and the demon slayers pet fire cat demon as well as many others who became friends or allies. There was a wolf-demon who had fallen for the young Miko and his pack, and even the half-demons older half-brother who was a full demon and powerful lord of the West became their ally.

But their were many things they had to overcome, for example, the old Miko who had first protected the jewel arose form the grave, but held only ill feelings for her past lover and on many occasions tired to kill him and his pack.

But something unexpected happened. Happened. The young Miko fell in love while she was in the past. In the first few years she had always believed that she had feelings for the half-demon, but as time past and she realized he only had eyes for his dead lover she gave up. But found that he heart had misled her, and that truly she had fallen for the cold Lord of the Western lands, the half-demons brother.

The lord was a quiet, emotionless Demon, but when he was with the young Miko he became kind and caring, he truly loved her. They spent all their time together, while still keeping their relationship a secret form their companions. The pair were madly in love and wished to stay together forever. But the fates had no intention of letting that happen.

The final battle approached and the large group of allies teamed up against the evil half-demon who had caused them all so much pain. Even the Undead Miko switched sided and came to the aid of the group. But the battle cost dearly. Many lives were lost and although they were victorious, they no mourned the loss of dear friends and close companions.

But the victory also meant the Miko from the future had to return to her time. Never to see the Demon Lord again, I - she had to leave the one person she loved forever." Kagome finished her story. Her class was silent; no one said anything, their faces etched with many different emotions.

It seemed like the silence would last forever until one boy in the front row asked the question everyone was thinking, "What happened to them Higurashi-Sensei? The Demon Lord and The Miko from the Future?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, the Demon Lord most likely died in battle or fell to an illness over the centuries. And as for the young Miko. She went to school, excelled in her classes and became a high school teacher. But not a day went by that she didn't think about her Lord, and the love that they shared."

And just as she finished saying that the Bell rang, signaling that Class was out for the weekend. "Alright everyone, have a good weekend, and be safe," Kagome called as her students began to gather their books and leave.

It was true over the years there had never been a day when Kagome had not thought about Sesshomaru, or what they had once shared. She missed him dearly, and prayed many nights to be able to see him just once more, just one more time, but her prayers were always left unanswered. As the seasons changed and Kagome began to piece her life in Present Japan back together she went to University, and surprised everyone by doing extremely well in all her classes and became a Teacher. Shortly after her graduation Kagome was offered a job at a High school, which she gladly accepted.

While Kagome organized her papers and packed them into her bag so she too could leave her friend Yuka came in. Both Yuka and Kagome taught at the school, and would often come into the others class.

Yuka leaned up against Kagome's desk and gave her a sly grin, "So what are you wearing tonight when you go out with Tomoko?"

Kagome was about to answer then one of the girls who had yet to leave giggled with her friends, "Higurashi-Sensei has a date!"

"Oh get out of her you guys!" Kagome laughed as she playfully shooed them out of the room. Before turning back to her friend, "Come on Yuka, you know I'm not interested in him, the only reason I'm even going out is because he's Eri's cousin and she set us up."

"Seriously Kagome, you haven't given a single guy a chance ever! Not even Hojo, who practically threw himself at your feet in High school. I mean ever since your 'illnesses' you don't give anyone a chance anymore, especially since you went into university and started working." Yuka said, using her fingers to make little quotations around the word illnesses.

Yuka never had believed Kagome was sick when she was missing school, but she never asked Kagome to tell her what was actually going on. If Kagome and her family thought whatever it was, was important enough to miss so much school, than it must have been.

Kagome just sighed, "It's complicated Yuka."

"Kagome listen to me, whoever that guy was, who gave you the necklace, it's time to let go. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if you're still waiting for him, then maybe it's time you thought about moving on?" Yuka said seriously, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked shocked, "How did you know about the necklace?" she asked, her hand moving sub consciously to the item that hung around her neck.

Yuka shook her head, smiling lightly, "you've been wearing it ever since you started to hang out with us again. In those three years I have never seen you take it off. Ever. It was pretty easy to figure out."

Kagome moved from her friends hold and gathered her things and turned towards the door, "I know I'll never see him again. I knew that when I left, but that's why I can't take it off. I promised I would never let it leave my neck, and I don't want to risk forgetting. I don't ever want to forget Yuka." And with that Kagome walked out of the room, leaving a very puzzled co-worker and friend behind.

:: Later that night ::

Kagome sat quietly in the beautiful restaurant, which Tomoko had taken her too and idly tapped, her fingers in boredom . Tomoko was a nice guy, but he just wasn't interesting. All he had done all evening was talk about himself and what he had done. And Kagome was bored out of her mind.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Would you excuse me a moment? I have to run to the bathroom." Kagome stood from her spot and made her way to the restroom.

As she weaved her way gracefully between the tables Kagome sensed something. It was very small, but she could sense magic being used nearby. But she shook her head, she had sensed that many times before, but could never figure out what it was. Out of curiosity Kagome turned her gaze towards where the feeling was emanating from.

She was surprised to find that magic was coming from a small table where two very well dressed Business men were sitting. For some reason the two men looked familiar, but Kagome couldn't see why, she had never seen them before.

The first man, looked to be about 24 he was tall with a fair build. He had Short black hair which managed to somehow flop onto his face slightly. And a set of dark blue eyes.

The second man was the one who caught Kagome's attention the most. He was much taller than the other man, and appeared to be about 27. He had broad lean shoulders, and held his head with a sense of regality. He had longer Black hair which ended just past his shoulders, at the moment he had it held back in a loose tail fastened at the back of his neck. His eyes were a light brown color, but held no feeling in them from what Kagome could see.

Shaking her head Kagome continued on her path to the bathroom. Ignoring the image of a stoic Demon lord from her past which had popped up in her mind. Not noticing that as she walked away the second man held his nose slightly higher into the air before glancing in the direction she had just gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay that's it! Hope everyone liked the newest chapter! Can't wait to write more soon! Please review.<strong>

**Luv,**

**Sweetheart**


End file.
